


Memories of Faith

by Khriskin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Susan isn’t fond of stories. Written for dailyprompt 2017-04-23 "the one who wasn't there".





	Memories of Faith

Stories say Susan never returned to Narnia, but stories lie because growing up isn’t the same as losing faith. Aslan knows that even if her siblings don’t.

She follows her heart home, time and again, and after the train she visits the void they left behind. Aslan comes to her, as he always does, and doesn’t explain. She wouldn’t let him if he tried.

Happy endings are for stories.

She rebuilds their Narnia with Lucy’s wild joy, Peter’s fierce loyalty, Edmund’s sharp drive, and her faith… until it’s her turn for further up and further in.

This time Narnia remains.


End file.
